


Simple Gifts

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Science, M/M, Not Your Mother's Suit Porn, POV Peter Parker, Suit Porn, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: Tony hasn't had a great track records with surprise gifts, but he knew he nailed it with this one.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Simple Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



The suit snaked around him. It took shape over the contours of his body--his very naked body--and though the feeling was familiar, the suit was Tony's. 

When Peter had woken up that morning, Tony was gone on a business trip, which was unusual. He noticed when he got out of the shower, there was a box; the Post-It on top read Something I've been working on. Have fun, Babe. T.S." When he opened it, the nanos started, and by the time they formed, the display brought up a video of Tony stroking his erection. 

"Oh, shit," Peter whispered while the suit adjusted to his cock getting hard. 

"Oh, hey, Kid. This is Mark 1." Tony smirked. "Now, let me just detail everything I'm going to do to you when I get back."

The suit began to suck his balls exactly like Tony, and Peter moaned as it moved up his shaft. Tony's voice was all around him, unrelenting even when he came.

Then the program restarted. That was fine with Peter. He was even ready for round three. But with round four, he said, "Uuh, F.R.I.D.A.Y….end. Stop...please."

Except it didn't stop again and again. Finally, he got F.R.I.D.A.Y to put a call through to Tony. 

"I see you're enjoying my little surprise."

"Yeah, it's, uh, great. But...how do I turn it off? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't know how many more times I can...you know…"

Tony's face went from surprise to concern to understanding to a mix between horror and curiosity. "Hang in there. I'm on the way."

As Tony was hanging up, Peter could hear him asking F.R.I,D.A.Y. if she was still recording.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to glassesofjustice for beta work!


End file.
